Captive: A Drabbles Collection
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.non yaoi.pure nakamaship.a collection of drabble with the "captive" theme on it.some zoroxsanji.some acexsmoker.some pure nakamaship of sanji/usopp or zoro/sanji.and some with the appearance of luffy and his crew.a one-shot drabble.
1. Captive Forever On My Wall

**TITLE:** CAPTIVE FOREVER ON MY WALL

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **None. Usopp and Sanji nakamaship

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **How much Usopp love all of his nakama… again, my very much thanks for kakairupowns for the beta. Thank you.

"Oi, what are you doing, Long-nose? Dinner is ready. Everyone else is already in the galley, bastard. It's not good to make the ladies wait on you, you know." The cook suddenly showed up behind Usopp, making him pause in his work.

"Ah! Sanji-kun! I'll be there in a second. I just need to finish my painting first."

Sanji realized that it had been a while since Usopp painted something, and since he was practically buried in the sharpshooter's inventions, he closed the distance to take a peek at the picture the boy was painting.

"That's… us. You painted us all. When, Usopp?" he couldn't look away from the mesmerizing colors of the paint in front of him. There was Luffy, sitting on the Sunny's figurehead; the marimo sleeping peacefully on the deck; Nami-san sun-bathing and holding a telescope; Robin-chan reading one of her books; Chopper busy with his medical experiments; Franky and Brook playing their instruments, the mini-guitar and violin respectively. And, of course, there was the cook himself, standing beside the ladies, holding a tray full of drinks. Everything was of things they did everyday. Everything was captured perfectly, all being painted while they were happiest.

But Sanji noticed something was missing.

"Oi, Long-nose. I don't see you in here. Where are you, anyways?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I didn't paint myself because I'm not in the view. But, I'm still there, somewhere, trying to captive all of you in my picture. So someday, when this journey ends, I'll still have you guys with me on my wall when I'm alone like I used to be again." Usopp chuckled.

Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette before answering. "Well, I don't really care about the shitty-view, bastard. Just put yourself in the painting, and come to me after it's finished. I think I have a place for it in the galley. Franky didn't decorate it much with the finest art, anyways. Now, everyone's waiting for their dinner. I'll bring yours out after dinner's done…"

Then he left the sharpshooter alone again, letting him absorb and interpret Sanji's words.

Usopp smiled a little, before starting to paint again.

This time, he made sure to include himself in the painting…


	2. Would You Like To Be My Nakama?

**TITLE:** WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY NAKAMA?

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **None. Sanji, Zoro and Luffy appearance

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **There's a big responsibility and dangerous that'll captive you behind Luffy's proposition words… my very much thank you for my amazing beta-er, kakairupowns. Thank you.

"Hey, you. Wanna join my pirate crew and be my nakama? It'll be fun!"

_…He must be screwing around!_ Sanji couldn't contain his amusement at the sudden proposition from his Captain to the girl still doing her job as a meat shopkeeper.

He could see how the girl's eyes were starting to sparkle, maybe thinking about what her life would be like on a pirate crew, much more enjoyable than her current boring job.

If this was another day, before Sanji met a boy named Monkey D. Luffy, he might agree to keep the beautiful girl at his side as a member of their crew, as long as he got to accompany her.

Yes, the cook believed and respected women's capability to handle being on a pirate crew, like Nami-san and Robin-chan.

But this… this girl… she was still innocent. Sanji could see how this girl was different from their navigator and historian. She never experienced any hardship; not like his Nami-swan and Robin-chwan. Her eyes only reflected the word "dream". It was a common reflection in the eyes of youth, but to be able to survive on Luffy's crew, she was going to need more than that.

Because when you sign your life away as a member of the Mugiwara Pirates, it means that you are captive; bound in a matter of life and death every time your captain decides to go on new adventures on every goddamned island they dock at. All of Luffy's crew (including Usopp who chickens out at first sign of danger but always ends up being brave), are aware of this. They have prepared themselves for death should it come among them. Their past lives before meeting the rubber boy, you could say, helped them prepare for the worst in battle.

And this girl didn't have that.

She might have fun her first time stepping on the Sunny's grass deck, but after experiencing some of those battles, she may go a little hysteric. Not to mention after she sees how big of an appetite Luffy has when it comes to meat. The girl may end up feeling sorry about even knowing of the existence of meat and lose her appetite for it. It was much better for her if she stayed in her hometown, with her family that loves her, without knowing the perils of a pirate's life.

So, the cook did what he could to prevent Luffy from expanding on his offer. He imitated the marimo's scariest facial expression and stood face to face with the girl.

"Sorry, woman! There ain't no shitty-job for you on board! Well, we do need a belly dancer, actually… would you happen to be one?"

With that, he successfully deterred Luffy enough to get the hell out of there, because the girl had begun to cry in fright…

Meanwhile, when they arrived back at the Sunny, Zoro had finished his exercises and was rather confused and shocked to see Sanji looking like he wanted to drown himself in the aquarium.

"Are you okay, cook? … The hell! What are you doing?!" the swordsman pulled the cook's arm firmly to prevent him from drowning himself for real.

"LET ME DIE, MARIMO! I just hurt a ladyyyyyy!!..." was all he screamed out before crying and biting his handkerchief.

Zoro only listened, nodded once and sat near the cook, accompanying him with his silence…


	3. Everybody Loves Sanji

**TITLE:** EVERYBODY LOVES SANJI

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **None. All the mugiwara crew appearance. Only a little hint of Zoro one side feeling to Sanji

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **Sanji's existent on board are captive everyone… my very much thank you for my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns. Thank you.

Luffy was captive by all of the delicious foods that Sanji could make. Especially how he could turn one kind of meat into seven luxurious beverages that all had a different taste. The young captain was in meat paradise since he met the cook, and the cook was the angel.

Nami was captive by how much Sanji was willing to help her with his mix of slave and prince attitude, playfully asking things of him when she was well aware that the cook actually have the power to not drag himself to the navigator's mercy.

Usopp was captive by how much of a feeling of brotherhood he had towards Sanji; sometimes they would fight and sometimes would laugh together. The cook would also take care of him in battle and in everyday life by feeding him, just like the big brother the sharpshooter never had.

Chopper was captive by how much Sanji could be such a warm person sometimes; despite his foul mouth and his chain-smoking, the cook was actually great with children. The little reindeer doctor, who never had the experience of having a mother who could cook before, now felt like he found a second mother after Doctorine.

Franky was captive by how much of a cool bro Sanji could be with his attitude. Even though he wore a plain suit all of the time, his rough talking to the boys, mixed with his diligent or gentlemanly attitude completely reminded Franky of the roughness of all of his followers and Baka-burg's diligent/gentlemanly attitude back home.

Brook was captive by how much the words 'nakamaship and loyalty to your captain' were worth, since Sanji was willing to die for them. Together with Zoro, the musician saw just how much these two people reminded him of his own nakama and captain of long ago.

Zoro was captive by how fragile Sanji's long legs looked, despite being able to crush an entire building. Hidden in them was the strength of hard labor the cook experienced in the past, something that he did in his loyalty to the old-chef back in that big fish restaurant. It was something that Zoro truly admired, because he experienced the same thing with his own sensei; something that the swordsman didn't really mind when those legs were _flanking_ his neck, captured in a wrestling move, after the cook caught him stealing booze.

Robin was captive by how much the cook entertained her curiosity since the first time she laid eyes on him, watching him break down a bridge, suavely executing his plan. But suddenly he changed his behavior in everyday life, especially when faced with beautiful ladies. He was truly an interesting creature to observe. Mostly now, when he was interacting with another creature like him, one with a hidden agenda. Would he catch and accept the signal the other creature was giving him? Well, that would be another interesting piece of research for the historian's curiosity during this journey, anyway…


	4. Impel Down Is Nothing, As Long As

**TITLE:** IMPEL DOWN IS NOTHING, AS LONG AS I CAN DREAM OF YOU…

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **SmokerxAce

**WARNING:** PG

**NOTES: **Because Impel Down looks so interesting lately, so I tried to made a drabble about it too. Really sorry if this came out bad … my very much thank you for my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns. Thank you.

He was captive in the white smoke, as it floated along every corner of his skin, stroking it gently. Bringing him to the seventh heaven. In this pillow made of smoke, he felt like he could sleep forever.

"WAKE UP, PIRATE, AND EAT YOUR GODDAMNED MEAL! QUICKLY!" a loud bang sounded on his cell door, bringing him back to reality.

Ace woke with a start. Suddenly, he realized that he fell asleep again, right in the middle of his meal. He looked down at his scattered rice on his plate and continued eating. Soon after he finished, he took the little fork on his plate and stabbed it into his index finger, causing a trickle of blood. Then he forced his legs, ankles trapped in sea stone, to walk closer to the wall near his bunk. There, with the blood on his finger, he created another vertical line.

IIIIIII IIIIIII IIIIIII IIIIIII

I

_Already four weeks have passed…_ he thought to himself. Four weeks that seemed like forever since he'd been held captive in Impel Down. His grandfather had already visited during his first week, offering him help if he'd agree to some bargain. But, smiling his familiar grin, Ace refused. He respected his grandfather's choice to live and die by the marines' code, and thus expected Garp to also respect his grandson's choices, to live and die by the code of pirates, no matter what the consequences. In this, his grandfather didn't let him down. The old marine pulled all of the offers, with a slight smirk on his lips, knowing full well that no one could change his grandson's stubborn mind, especially after the young pirate decided on something. It's basically a personality trait that has been inherited down the D. line, after all.

But after that, almost all of the guards of Impel Down began to treat him roughly, because the thought that the pirate wasn't backed up by his grandfather anymore. While Ace himself still managed to remain calm despite the bad treatment to him.

Now, after Ace finished marking the day with his own blood, he fell down on his bunk and was ready to go to sleep again. Staring blankly at the roof of his cell, he remembers his dream. It was a dream that has occurred often to accompany him in his desolate cell. A dream about a certain marine that he suddenly missed so much. Then he smiled and closed his eyes, letting the dream captivate him again.

_Four weeks and counting, but that's okay… as long as you and your smoke visit me in my dreams, Taisa…_


End file.
